The Warblers Play The Walking Dead Game
by NickyAndJeffySittingInATree
Summary: David comes up with an idea to play TWDG on a boring weekend. Little did he know this will be the biggest mistake of his life. NIFF, Thilt, Wevid bromance and hints of Klaine.
1. Episode One

**DISCLAIMER: This will include spoilers for season one for The Walking Dead Game. Enjoy! If you want me to do another story about a certain game holla at me in the comments, thx. Lana xxx**

* * *

"Hey guys wanna' play The Walking Dead Game?" David asked wandering into the practice room which was currently filled with 8 warblers listening to Parmore's riot Cd, the other ten where god knows where. There was no response.

"GUYS!" David shouted causing Jeff to fall of the leather couch that Blaine had walked over to many times. The blond then pulled himself of the ground and gave David one of his famous bitch glares.

"The fuck was that for?" Jeff yelled still glaring at David.

"I want know if you guys wanna' play The Walking Dead Game?" David asked _again_. Blaine looked up from his Vogue magazine that he was sharing with Kurt before his eyes filled with tears.

"NEVER AGAIN, WILL I EXPERIENCE THAT MUCH PAIN! YOU JUST GET TO LOVE KENNY AND DUCK AND LITTLE CLEMMY! OH GOD, CLEMMY WHO WILL LOOK AFTER YOU NOW!"

"Calm down baby, it's okay. You can stay here with me and read about Isabelle's newest snake skin boots." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine nodded.

"Okay.. But the rest of you will regret it, MARK MY WORDS!" Blaine pointed his finger at the other seven warblers before sitting down next to his soul mate.

* * *

...

"Okay, who wants to play first?" David asked holding the Xbox controller up in the air. Thad raised his hand. "Here you go"

* * *

"So we're in a car... Ooo, we can look around!" Thad exclaimed excitedly. Flint rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics.

* * *

"That mother fucker just won't shut his goddamn mouth, will he?"

"That's what she said,"

"Shut up, Jeff" Wes threw a cushion Jeff.

* * *

"SHIT! HE HIT SOMEONE!" Thad screeched throwing the controller at the ground.

* * *

"FUCK! HE'S A ZOMBIE, OH SHIT I'M GONNA DIE. GRAB THE GUN YOU FUCKIN' DOUCHE BAG!"

* * *

"CLIMB OVER THE MOTHER FUCKIN' FENCE NOW!"

* * *

"Phew, You're safe!" Thad wiped the sweat of his forehead, " That was fucking intense!"

* * *

"Wait so you just asked a little girl how old she was after walking into her house, Is that just a little creepy?" Trent questioned Thad.

"Shut up and wait your turn, Bitch!"

* * *

"ANOTHER ZOMBIE, FUCK MY LIFE! FUCK EVERYONE"

"Jesus, Calm down Thad!"

"FUCK YOU NICK!"

"HEY!"

"AND YOU TOO BLONDIE!"

* * *

"Aww, Clementine is so cute!"

"Still creepy," Trent mumbled.

* * *

"Is she Polish or Belgian?"

"Belgian"

"Thanks honey,"

* * *

"I'm not lying Hershel!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT NAMED AFTER A CHOCOLATE BAR!"

"Isn't that Hershey?"

"FUCK OFF WES!"

* * *

"Duckachu, I choose you!" Thad laughed. "See what I did there,"

"It's so funny I forget to laugh!" Wes replied sarcastically.

"You never laugh,"

* * *

"The dumb bitch put the batteries in the wrong way!"

* * *

"NOO! Clemmy, It's okay I has a first aid kit. Dr. Thad will make you feel better,"

"That's what sh-"

"NO"

* * *

"HA, HA, He has no arms!"

"That's kinda mean, Thad" David responded through a mouth full of red vines.

* * *

"Aww, He had to kill his brother, That's sad. I would hate to kill Ross, Rocky or Ryland"

"He was a walker anyway," Wes muttered.

"Yeah but it's still his brother!"

"and..."

"You really have no emotions do you?"

"Like Kristen Stewart," Flint exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Guys, shut up I'm trying to keep a door shut so no one DIES!"

* * *

"Carachu, I choose you!"

"That's getting old now, Thad..." Trent sighed.

* * *

"FUCK YOU LARRY! I NEVER LIKED YOU! I WILL KILL YOUR OLD WRINKLY ASS!"

* * *

"I LOVE YOU KENNY!"

* * *

"So... That was..."

"Fun?"

"Loud?"

"Interesting?"

"Enjoyable?"

"Amusing?"

"Fuckin' scary as shit?"

* * *

"Nick you can play next!" Thad said handing Nick the controller.

Jeff gave his boyfriend a hug "Good luck baby,"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if you did please tell me. Next chapter coming soon. Love you for reading this. Lana xxx**

**P.S Was I the only one who got the invisible Duck glitch near the end of episode 3?**


	2. Episode Two

**Chapter Two here we come. I'm glad you guys like it. I'm excited! If you forgot Nick's playing. NIFF! You have been warned!**

* * *

"So we're in a forest?"

"No" Wes replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Shit! A walker! Let's slice this bitch!"

* * *

"Aww, He killed a bunny. Poor little thing!"

"How gay are you Trent?"

"Very!"

"Shut it Sterling"

* * *

"Dafuq is this guy?"

"Mark"

"Have you played this before David?"

"No, It just said his name..."

"..oh"

* * *

"THERE IS NO RELEASE LATCH, EVERYONE'S GONNA' DIE! QUICK SAVE THE CHILDREN AND THE KID THAT LOOKS LIKE JEFF!"

"And you guys thought I was overreacting,"

* * *

"Gross, you just cut off his leg!" Trent gasped horrified at the surprising good graphics. David stared a Trent.

"You think this is gross, try watching the TV show."

* * *

"Ha ha ha, He fell over and got eaten!"

"You're stupid stupid, You're stupid stupid, You're stupid stupid!"

"Oh my god I love that song!"

"You listen to Alex Day, Wes?"

"Yeah!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"WEVID IS ON!" Jeff shouted and then high-fived Nick.

* * *

"Lilly, SHUT UP YOU WHORE!"

"Thad, you're not even playing!"

"Sorry, but it had to be said by someone, It might as well be me!"

* * *

"Okay Jeffy, Who should we feed?"

"Umm... Clemmy, Kenny, Carley, Duck and Mark since it is his food,"

"Okay, Thanks" Nick kissed Jeff's cheek and pulled him closer.

* * *

"WAIT!" Flint practically yelled,"Why did Jeff get to chose?"

"Because I love him and I know he is the smartest in here when it comes to video games"

"Thanks baby"

"No problem, I was just telling the truth"

"Guys, Stop flirting and kill the ZOMBIE WHO NEARLY KIL... oh you died!"

"oops!"

* * *

"Who are these southern Americans?"

"That's racist!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Not"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"OH MY GOD GUYS! SHUT UP!"

"You shut up Thad!"

"You too Wesley!"

* * *

"I think Kenny is the best leader!"

"How fucking fascinating!"

"LEAVE NICK ALONE! YOU STUPID HOE!"

* * *

"We fixed the broken swing!"

"You can't play on broken swings, You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel, I can't tell you something that ain't real!"

"Beautiful David," Wes rolled his eyes.

* * *

"SHE SHOT MARK! OH SHIT!"

"_He _shot Mark!"

"SAME THING!"

"Oh my god, Now I know why Nick is Bisexual!"

* * *

"Aww, The kids love the swing!"

"Well done Nicky, I'm proud of you!"

"Guys please stop I'm about to puke rainbows!" Trent complained covering his ears with his hands.

* * *

"What's in this te- OH MY GOD CLEMMY'S HAT!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"Oh hell no!"

* * *

"I'm not gonna' shot since that is bad!"

"You are sooo boring Nick!" Jeff glared at Thad.

* * *

"Hey Jeffy you wanna' play the rest of my turn?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't now then you don't get a go,"

"If you don't mind," Nick shook his head. "Okay!"

* * *

"So let's give Clem her hat back!" "Aww, She looked so happy!"

* * *

"Why aren't all kids like Clem!"

* * *

"Fuck you Thad, You made Clem swear!"

"HOW?"

"You said shit at the beginning!"

"What a shame!" Thad sighed. "OW! He hit me!"

* * *

"Guys, We are about to find out whats behind the door! Prepare yourselves!"

"I'm excited!"

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY! THAT SHIT IS NASTY!"

"And Jeff became a sassy black woman,"

"RACIST!"

* * *

"He's lying! If they just skimmed animals in here then why was he so uptight about us looking behind the door?"

"That was what I was thinking Jeff"

* * *

"ARGGHHHH! THEY'RE CANNIBALS!"

"JEFF GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS CLEMMY'S ABOUT TO EAT SOME!"

"OH MY GOD! RUN YOU SLUTTY ASS WHORE, GET DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS!"

* * *

"She is safe! Thank fuckin' god!"

"Everyone else ate it!"

"I only care about Clem!"

* * *

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF CLEM NOW OR I WILL KILL YOUR ASS!"

* * *

"Goodbye Larry, You were always a twat!"

"How very English!"

"RACIST!"

* * *

"I will not kill you Andy, I will simply leave you for the walkers so you die a slow and painful death, DICKHEAD!"

* * *

"Okay Clem, I won't steal the supplies!"

* * *

"I believe that me and Nicky did well!"

"Nicky and I"

"Whatever Wes, You can play next!"

"Kill me!"

* * *

**Chapter Three tomorrow. Lana xxx**


	3. Episode Three

**Welcome to chapter three of The Warblers play The Walking Dead. I am writing on my iPad mini so sorry if this is uploaded late. Wes is playing if you forgot. Lana xxx**

* * *

"So Wesley, are you excited?"

"Shut up Thad!"

* * *

"Oh my god Kenny you dipshit! You broke the ladder!"

"Leave Kenny alone! He's nice!" complained Nick.

"But he just broke the ladder!"

* * *

"David, What do I do?"

"Drag the Jeep,"

"Aww, Wessy asked his boyfriend for advice,"

"Oh my god Jeff, Shut up!"

"Leave Jeffy alone, but thanks for the AVPM reference"

"Your welcome, but I'm not sorry"

* * *

"The dipshit dropped me! I told you he sucks, Nick!"

"Am I the only one worried about the choices Wes will make?"

"I don't think so Trent..."

"Hey! Trent, Thad, Be quiet!"

* * *

"I'll leave her, She was just a loud bitch!"

"I told you, no emiontions!" Jeff stated, gesturing at Wes.

* * *

"KENNY LEFT ME!"

"Because you were being a dick!"

"Piss off David!"

"Don't shout at your lover!"

"Don't shout at _me _quiet warbler who everyone forgets!"

* * *

"Oh shit, Carley's pissed!"

"Because of your god awful playing!"

"Like you could do any better!"

"I literally just did,"

"Just shut up!"

* * *

"Oh no! Someone is betraying us, Dectective Wes is on it!"

"We're all doomed!" Trent cried before covering his face with his hands.

* * *

"I bet it was Ben!"

* * *

"She kissed me!"

"Wow!"

"I know right!"

"I was being sarcastic!" Thad replied.

"I knew that..."

* * *

"FUCK! BANDITS!"

"WES IF YOU DON'T SAVE CLEMMY RIGHT NOW I WILL SMASH YOUR GAVEL INTO A BILLION TINY PIECES!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Jeff!"

* * *

"Clem's safe Jeff, okay. Please don't hurt Victoria!"

"You named your gavel!?"

"DON'T JUDGE ME TRENT!"

* * *

"WHOA!"

"DID THE MAD BITCH JUST SHOOT CARLEY!"

"YES!"

"She did steal the supplies though!"

"No she didn't Wes!"

* * *

"YOU LET LILLY STAY?!"

"Yes!"

"WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK?"

"Because Jeffrey, She had a point!"

* * *

"Oh look she stole the RV!"

"Damn it!"

"I told you he would make bad decisions!"

* * *

"Duck's gonna' die!"

Wes had a huge grin on his face whereas the other six were in complete shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT WES!" Nick yelled.

"Duck's dying so that means, drama!"

"And people wonder why I question your sexaulality..."

"Fuck off Trent!"

"Wes stop being a little bitch and keep playing,"

"Thank you David!" Trent sighed relieved.

* * *

"It's a homeless man!"

"Umm Wes... Most people in this game are homeless now..."

"...right"

* * *

"We are moving!"

"After half an hour!"

* * *

"Urghh, he threw up blood!"

"Clean it up then!"

"Sorry," Wes said sarcastically in reply to Thad.

* * *

"Let's go tell Kenny his son's about to die!"

"How are you happy in this situation?" Wes shrugged.

* * *

"You are fighting a man who's son is about to turn unto a zombie!"

"...so"

"Have a heart Wes,"

* * *

"Okay so Katjaa's gonna' do it, that's fine,"

"You wanted to!?" Jeff asked completely shocked.

* * *

"He's dead, OH MY GOD SHE KILLED HERSELF!"

"Katjaa, Nooo!"

"Calm down Flint, she's just a game character not your mother,"

* * *

"I'll shot him!"

* * *

Wes was _still _smiling and Jeff and Trent were in tears.

"You guys are such girls, it's just a game!"

"A really fucked up game!" David said.

* * *

"It's okay Jeffy, Duck's with his mom now," Nick whispered in his boyfriend's ear while stroking his platinum hair.

"I want a boyfriend to cuddle," Trent sighed looking at 'Niff'.

"You can cuddle me!" David offered opening his arms.

"No thanks,"

* * *

"Okay what did this hoe say to Clementine!?"

* * *

"Look at Clemmy's new haircut Jeffy, she has pigtails," Jeff removed his head from Nick's shoulder and looked up at the screen.

"She looks really cute," Jeff said smiling.

"Guys! I'm playing, Lets not make this the Nick and Jeff show!"

* * *

"Oh my god, We're stuck guys!"

"No, _you're _stuck!"

* * *

"Let's inspect this bitch!"

"It's a death trap!"

"Whatever Trent,"

* * *

"WES! CLEM'S IN DANGER! LOCKED IN A CAGE WITH ONE, HURRY YOUR ASS UP,"

"Calm the fuck down Jeff, Jesus!"

* * *

"THERE ARE SO MANY!"

"I know Nick, I can see!"

* * *

"You saved Christa!"

"Yeah...She is a girl,"

"SEXIST!"

"Not this again," Trent rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I'm done!"

"Thank god!"

"Shut it David! Your next!" David looked horrified.

* * *

**Did you like it? Longer than normal because of the late upload, Sorry typing on an iPad takes longer than a keyboard. So David's next. We need to find Trent a man! Anyway I will see you next time, Love ya xxx**


	4. Episode Four

**Sorry for the late update but I have good reasons:**

**- 2nd June : Cancer Research Run**

**- 3rd June : Doctor's appointment and I had the side effects so I had to go back there. :'( **

**Shout out to my beautiful best friend Noah (His brand new fanfic account is on my profile) for looking after me. But enough about my life and more about the Warblers!**

* * *

"Good luck man," Thad patted David's shoulder sympathetically.

"Thanks,"

* * *

"LET GO OF KENNY MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Who cares about Kenny?"

"EVERYONE BUT YOU WES!"

"I bet you guys are the only ones..." Wes mumbled.

* * *

"BEN SAVE CLEMMY BEFORE I PULL THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND STAB YOU IN THE EYE WITH IT!"

"Jeez Jeff,"

"Alliteration!" Trent squealed.

"You're so easily entertained," Wes rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I love you Chuck!"

"Uhh, Why?"

"He saved Clementine!"

"So..." Jeff gasped at Wes's words, well _word_, in horror before throwing the bowl of potato chips at him.

"OH MY GOD JEFF GO AWAY!"

* * *

"IT'S NECK FELL OFF! CODE RED!"

"Poor little doggie," Trent sighed and Flint rubbed his back soothingly Getting a look from his boyfriend.

* * *

"She just crawled through the door,"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! CLEMMY I LOVE YOU!" Jeff screamed causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

* * *

"That broom scared the living shit out of me!"

"LITERALLY!"

"No..."

"oh.."

"oh?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but is this going somewhere?" Wes asked.

* * *

"Oh my god he looks so different from the photo downstairs," Trent gasped.

"I know, Since when was he black?"

"RACIST!"

"What! Everyone was thinking it, I was the only one brave enough to say it!" Wes triumphantly replied.

* * *

"David you just wasted a bullet!"

"I'm so sorry Nick," David said sarcastically," but I didn't want to smash his head in!"

* * *

"FUCK!" Everyone in the room screamed simultaneously as the shadow of that pedophile appeared on the screen.

"DAFUQ WAS THAT?"

"I HAVE NO CLUE BUT IT SCARED ME SO MOTHER FUCKING MUCH!" Jeff replied to his boyfriend.

* * *

"What's over he- A WALL MADE OF FUCKIN' ZOMBIES!"

"They look liked they were killed right here,"

"That's sick!" Trent gagged.

* * *

"SHE'S ABOUT TO KILL ME," The room remained silent. "HELP ME!"

"No one helped me!" Thad complained.

"See Clemmy cares!"

"WHY IS SHE HERE! She be could KILLED or STABBED!"

"JEFF! Calm the fuck down!" Wes scowled, "A teacher might hear and give us all a D.t for playing an 18+ game!"

"Sorry, I just worry about Clem,"

* * *

"ZOMBIE MOB!" Trent screeched. "RUN!"

"MOVE THE DUMPSTER!"

"Okay, okay Thad,"

* * *

"CHUCK!" Jeff cried, "Why!" Wes rolled his eyes at the blond's antics.

* * *

"Who are these people?" Flint asked looking at David.

"How the fuck should I know?"

* * *

"HE NEARLY SHOT ME!"

"But he didn't, It's okay," Wes sighed while patting David's hand earning a smirk from Nick and Jeff.

* * *

"WHERES CLEM! OH GOD WHERE IS SHE?" Jeff was now hyperventilating and was sitting right on the edge of Nick's lap.

"She'll turn up,"

"What if she doesn't Nick? WHAT IF SHE DIED?"

"I'm sure the writers of this game wouldn't do that babe, Relax"

* * *

"She found a boat?"

"That's what happened yes,"

"Fuck off Wes,"

* * *

"Take Clem with you,"

"Why should I?"

"Because she won't be safe with Omid, you'll know where she is,"

"Okay, good point!"

"Thanks baby!" Jeff kissed Nick's cheek and finally relaxed into his lap.

"It was the best thing to do," Jeff smiled.

* * *

"I just did par kour! Jumpin' roofs with Molly the hoe!"

"She isn't a hoe!"

"Whatever,"

* * *

"WHOA MOLLY SUCKED THE D!"

"You can talk Jeffery!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, we can hear you!" Trent laughed as Nick and Jeff went red.

"Did I call it or did I call it? I told you she was a hoe!"

* * *

"SAVE BEN!" Nick screamed.

"DROP HIM!" Jeff also yelled and then turned to face Nick, "Why should he live?"

"He is a tall blonde with the same haircut as you, he is worried about his friend and what the world has become and he is close with Clem,"

"Deep Nick, Deep," Wes said covering his heart with his hand.

"I saved him,"

"Thanks," Nick smiled.

* * *

"David do something!" Jeff pouted

"What can I do?"

"HUG HER, COMFORT HERE, LOVE HER!"

* * *

"OH MY GOD THE PEDO ON THE WALKIE-TALKIE STOLE CLEMMY! FUCK THIS GAME!"

"It's not the end of the world," Wes mumbled.

"That's kinda what this game's about..."

* * *

"GUYS! STOP TALKING AND LOOK AT THE MOTHER FUCKING SCREEN!" David shrieked. Everyone looked up from their own conversations to be faced with the image of Lee's bitten arm.

"Oh no..." Nick mumbled through the blond warbler's hair that was currently right in front of his face.

"...this isn't happening" Trent whispered. "What about..."

"Clem..." Jeff responded heretofore beginning to slowly cry into Nick's shoulder.

"It's not that sad," Wes stated watching Jeff cry over a fictional character, he would never do that. He wasn't emotional or a fangirl so he had no reason to ever cry over a video game.

* * *

"So Christa, Omid and Ben are coming with us, Let's go save Clem! For Jeff's sanity,"

* * *

"So this man is perving on an 8yr old,"

* * *

"I hope Clem's okay..."

"She will be Jeffy, I promise,"

* * *

**Oh my god 940 words, I swear auto-correct is high! It replaced 'kissed' with sheds sheds about 6 times. DAFUQ! See you tomorrow, I PROMISE. Lana xxx**


	5. Episode Five Part One

**This is it..Part One of the last chapter or episode. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I just might cry while reliving this game but I promise to still upload a humorous chapter full of fun and joy... Please suggest another game the warblers or a warbler pairing should play for my next story. Whoa, long intro! On with**** the end...**

* * *

"So, last episode," David breathed out heavily dreading what was to come.

"Come on guys! We can do this!"

"That's what you think Trent! How about you play,"

"Okay..."

* * *

"CHOP IT OFF! YOU MIGHT LIVE! FOR CLEM!"

"..."

"FUCKING DO IT!"

"okay, okay Jeff, Calm yourself..."

* * *

"Ben fainted lol!"

"Don't say 'Lol' in real life, leave it on texts!"

"Whatever Wes,"

* * *

"How the hell do I jump across a building with one arm?"

"spastically?" David asked.

* * *

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

"Stop quoting Marathon!"

* * *

"Ben helped you!" Jeff gasped. Nick smirked.

"Told you he was useful!"

"I'm still right!"

"No you're not!"

"I am!"

"No, I was!"

"Guys shut up!"

* * *

"SEE KENNY NEARLY SMASHED LEE'S FACE IN! I TOLD YOU HE WAS A HUGE DICK!"

"Jeez Wes, Kenny is the best character in this next to Clem, After Katjaa killed herself and Duck was put out of his misery, Kenny fell into a deep depression. He was conflicted with a combination of immense sadness and anger towards his wife for killing herself and Duck dying. Kenny never stopped loving his wife no matter what though and continuously asks himself if he would still be able to protect her if she were alive and with him in Savannah."

"That was really fucking deep Jeff,"

"You could get an A+ in English with that,"

* * *

"Jeff I know you love Clem so if Lee dies what do you want?"

"Your asking me!?"

"yep!"

"Christa and Omid,"

* * *

"A couple killed themselves, Smart."

Flint took hold of Thad's hand and smiled up at him.

"Awwwww,"

"Trent shut up!"

* * *

"Ben fell..." Wes burst out laughing. Nick gaped at him.

"It's not funny," Jeff tried his hardest to stifle a laugh so Nick didn't lash out on him as well.

* * *

"He thought his leg was broken and he was implaled through the chest, stupid fuck!"

* * *

"Oh my god, Kenny..."

"TRENT CLICK ON THE GATE RIGHT NOW!" Thad yelled.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more. Sorry it's short I have a doctor's appointment _again_. L xxx**

**P.s I don't hate Ben but everyone else does...**


End file.
